fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Orphanage: An unexpected OutCome
"Hmm A witch who is forcing Children into being her new body by force and if the children are found to unsuitable they go insane how does this Witch understand anything It's like she will do anything to become Immortal well better to go check out this Orphanage", Kaze says as he walks out of Clover Town. Kaze had to go visit his dad for some odd reason and this mission was on the Way so he decided he do it before he got to his dad. Yang was following behind Kaze as usual. "Hmm she must be using some type of either Darkness Magic or Black Arts or maybe a Forbidden Magic", Yang said as he assessed the description the Mayor had given them of the the magic used. "Although I do wonder why you insisted on not having twin Wolves coming with us it would of have been a good opportunity to possibly join that team." "I refuse to do that mainly because I prefer working alone and I also don't wanna work with that powerhouse Roji at all. HE JUST PISSES ME OFF!", Kaze says getting angry at the last part. Kaze was still upset about losing to ROji in a previous mission, and Spar. Yang sighs obviously tired of his masters unwillingness to talk to Roji or even just be near Roji. "Well atleast things between you and Miss Nagisa are working out and Quite well, to be honest I haven't seen a female care so much about you since your mother passed away", Yang said as the got to the Orphanage. The Orphanage seemed to be like any ordinary Orphanage. "Hmmm looks like this might have been a school in the past for what though i have no idea to be honest." "Probably was for teaching magic in the past looks like it I guess though It may have just been a normal school at one point but let's go in i want to get this mission done and over with before Lunch" Kaze says as he opens the door and goes in. "Such impatience is gonna get the young master killed one day but I must follow him so here I go" yang says soon following his Young Master inside the School. Unfortunately when Yang catches up to his young master they are right in front the Witch. "buuuuutttt well that Explains one thing and now I can see why you actually took the Mission Young Master," yang says commenting on how the Witch looks. The Witch has Red hair and blue eyes hidden behind a dark robe she is wearing. "Hmph seems I have attracted some interesting Mages this TIme," she then looks at Kaze ad recognizes him. "YOUUUU!!!!". "Hmph it's been awhile You seem a little stronger I thought i told you to not take anymore new hosts Miss Witch Seems you are trying again so how about we start up where we Left off then?" Kaze Cockily says. "or we could start now as you wish lady." Kaze says dodging a Lightning Bolt that the WItch Just threw at him. "I don't have time for you now, you little Twerp Good by hopefully you die a horrible annoying Death" The Witch says as she suddenly vanishes into thin air. "she sure remembers us and still hates you for destroying her Book I guess she is now doing the ritual without it that would explain all of the Corrupted Children out there And i think i Know where she is so let's hurry up and get out of here I really do hate abandoned Orphanages," yang says. {later running through the Orphanage} "Hmm is that one of the Children there?", kaze says slowing down a little as he gets a closer look at a red haired Child. "she kinda looks similar to me Don't you think?" "Well Young Master You were this WItches first subject On that daybut she was ultimately stopped that day by your father right after you destroyed her book so I guess she wants children similar to you? Maybe you were her best Subject you could say", yangs says as he then takes the Girl into his mouth and plops her onto her back. "what are you doing yang?" Kaze asks as he is about to start running again into the next room.H estops himself as he notices yang pick up the girl." "sorry master you know I won't be much use in a fight So i thought I'd take the girl and get out of the Orphanage sorrry if that is presumptuous," Yang says apologetically. "Oh no you are right i was just curious Yang go Ahead and take the girl and run she doens't talk much but she is corrupted beyond repair either so take her out of here and make sure you don't get lost and watch out for the corrupted Children or Children she may be using subordination magic on", Kaze says as he runs on ahead leaving behind Yang who then runs in the opposite direction saying, "I hope he has a plan". Kaze then runs right into the room where the Witch is trying to do the ritual. "Hmm so you are really trying to do it again I guess I'll ahve to stop you yet again" Kaze says as he throws his katana at the witch. The witch dodges the Katana by levitating a nearby book to block the katana.